Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a Zr-based bulk amorphous alloy, and more particularly to a bulk amorphous alloy Zr—Cu—Ni—Al—Ag—Y featuring high amorphous forming ability and antimicrobial properties, as well as methods of preparing and using the same.
Description of the Related Art
Featuring numerous excellent properties, amorphous alloys have been developing quickly in the past few decades and aroused more and more attention. Specifically, Zr-based amorphous alloy exhibits high amorphous forming ability and excellent overall performance, and thus is widely used.
However, conventional Zr-based alloy, for example, Zr—Ti—Cu—Ni—Be alloy, is poisonous; Zr—Ti—Cu—Ni—Al alloy and Zr—Nb—Cu—Ni—Al alloy have low amorphous forming ability. In addition, the amorphous alloys are formed under harsh conditions, thereby increasing the production cost.